


The Outside: Ego Information

by Blitzindite



Series: The Outside [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Gen, headcanons, pictures included, these are for a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Information relating to my fic 'The Outside'. It consists of information not otherwise covered in 'Ego Abilities' and 'Auras'.This is a series of headcanons for the characters meant to help the readers of my fic better understand the ways in which I write for them. This series will also consist of pictures to show the Egos' original appearances compared to how they look in the humans' plane.





	1. Bingiplier

**Full Official Title:** Bingiplier

 **Preferred Name:** Bing

 **Human Alias:** Ben Iplier

 

Bing is an android. He’s younger than Google Blue, but older than the Upgrades. Bing has a tendency to try acting human and tries to hide the aspects of himself that make him obviously robotic; that being, his eyes and emblem. Since he was created as laughing-stock for the Googles, it’s possible he feels shameful that he’s one of them, hence why he tries to cover it up.

 

Once Bing entered the humans’ plane, his appearance wasn’t changed as drastically some of the other Egos’. He actually still looks like he could be related to Mark!

 

Now, however, he’s _forced_ to cover his eyes and emblem in public; even his wrists since his charging-ports would be visible from the right angle. This has made him respect the fact he’s an android a lot more than he used to, so now he’s not as self-conscious about letting his eyes and emblem show when around other Figments.

 

Some of his most obvious changes are that he has a larger, more athletic build; one resembling a wrestler, perhaps. He looks a fair degree younger, and he’s lost height and hair-length.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consists of Chase Brody and his kids, Yandereplier, and the Jim Twins.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Chase Brody: One of Bing’s best friends. Rather than pitying the worst parts of each others characters that their creators gave them, they lift each other up when it’s needed, but otherwise treat each other normally. Chase’s kids also adore Bing, and in the humans’ plane they’ve even got him listed as their godfather. Some of the other Egos are confused by Bing and Chase’s relationship and think they’re a couple. In reality, they’re just extremely close and could be considered queerplatonic.

 

-Google Oliver: One of Bing’s best friends and a fellow android. He was the one to initially teach Bing that he really shouldn’t block out (in Bing’s case, turn off) his emotions, and even got the other Googles to tone it down on how much they used to pick on Bing. If he’s not hanging out with Chase and Twins, then he’s with Oliver and the two will chat and joke around while working.

 

-The Jim Twins: Some of Bing’s best friends. None of them really remember what brought them close, but practically anywhere Chase and Bing are, the Twins aren’t far behind. Weather Jim (“Jimmy”) also looks over Bing more than the other androids; relaying to him when the androids should stay inside due to weather, and leaving it to Bing to inform the other four. Like with Chase, the three of them treat each other normally rather than focusing on their worst traits.

 

-Googles Blue, Red, & Green: Fellow androids. Honestly, they can be jackasses toward Bing. He doesn’t quite understand why Blue is, too, since for a time they were the only androids and looked after each other. When the Upgrades came along, however, Blue pushed him away and became as cruel toward him as Red and Green. Bing doesn’t like being around them, and will only do so if Oliver is also present.

 

-Mark Fischbach: Bing has never been close to his creator. And actually, for quite a while after the Upgrade video, he was very bitter toward Mark. He turned Bing into a laughing-stock so no one could take him seriously, and the android had a hard time forgiving him for it. They still have a very strained relationship and rarely talk, and arguments aren’t uncommon when they _do_ actually meet up.

 

-Amy Nelson-Fischbach (reminder: the fic is years in the future; she and Mark have married): Bing likes Amy. Always has. She’s a gentle voice and comforting hand, taking the place Mark should be holding up for his Egos. Bing doesn’t get to speak with her often, but she’s never treated him poorly and he’s always looked forward to chances to see her.

 

-Mark Bop (Faded/deceased): Before they got close to the Twins, Bing, Chase, and Bop were an inseparable trio. Bop wasn’t around for very long before the fans forgot about him, unfortunately, and it hit Bing pretty hard when he faded. Bing keeps a USB filled with songs Bop created on him at all times and listens to them often.

* * *

 


	2. Marvin the Magnificent

**Full Official Title:** Marvin the Magnificent

 **Preferred Name:** Marvin, Marv

 **Human Alias:** Marvin Iplier

 

Marvin is a magician. A powerful one at that; able to compete with even Wilford over who has stronger magic. It’s possible, however, that he’s self-conscious about himself considering he seems almost uncomfortable without his mask on despite his own power.

 

Once Marvin entered the humans’ plane, his appearance changed drastically. The only reason Seán and Signe could tell who he was upon finding him had been because of his outfit; the cape and mask giving it away.

 

Unfortunately, he’s now unable to wear his mask out in public due to the fact it would earn him stares, and the Egos want to try _not_ drawing human attention. Without it on, he keeps his head low and eyes on the ground. When he’s not in public, he’s quick to put his mask back on and his expression becomes cheery again.

 

Overall, Marvin looks like he could be a swindler in a casino. He has the looks; the narrow, nimble hands; even the smooth voice. All he really needs to complete the picture is a fancy white tux and to gel his hair back.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consists of Jackieboy Man, King of the Squirrels, and Bim Trimmer. Due to appearance similarities with the King after going Outside, they have been labeled as siblings; hence, ‘Iplier’ for Marvin’s human name.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Jackieboy Man: Marvin’s closest friend. They are as if attached at the hip; one never far behind the other. They seem to share the same discomfort in showing their faces, though appear perfectly at ease if it’s just the two of them and they don’t have their masks on. They seem very touchy-feely, and Marv has a tendency to hang off Jackie’s arm. ~~The others are uncertain whether they’re a couple or queerplatonic friends, and they won’t confirm nor deny either one.~~ It has been confirmed that they have been together for a number of years, and both have promise rings in the color of the other's aura.

 

-Wilford Warfstache: Funnily enough, Wilford is actually a pretty good friend of Marvin’s. They love competing for who has the better magic tricks, and like it even better if they have a crowd! When not doing magic, they could just sit and chat for hours about possible pranks they could pull on the more ‘pissy’ Egos, or what to cook up for dinner since they both have an awful sweet-tooth.

 

-Ego Central: Marvin was very close to the Septics’ office building during the time they’d lived in it. It clearly seemed to favor him over the others, as well. Whenever Marvin needed to get somewhere, the building would alter its halls to give Marvin the shortest route; or, if someone was upset with/going after Marvin, it would instead alter the halls to throw his pursuer into a completely different part of the building from him. During the night, Marv would just lay in bed and talk to the building; sometimes it would respond by creaking or making his lamp flicker. It hit Marvin pretty hard when Central’s conscious faded, leaving it as an empty shell that was falling apart.

 

-Seán McLoughlin: Marvin’s creator. For the first few months of his existence, Marv was actually kind of bitter toward Seán since he hadn’t been given a name, and it made him wonder if his creator even cared enough to give him one. When Seán finally gave him a name, however, he was forgiven pretty quickly and Marv would even get excited whenever his creator would come to visit.

 

-Signe Hansen: Marvin _adores_ her! He finds her adorable and is so happy that she chose to be with Seán. Whenever she’d come to visit the Septics, Marv would practically turn into a lost puppy.

 

-Sam: The Jacksepticeye channel mascot, Sam could actually make a human run screeching the other way. But the Septics just adore the floating little eyeball. Marvin in particular took a strong liking to Sam, who would follow him around purring like a cat. Now that Seán ended YouTube, and Sam faded with the channel’s end, Marvin can get pretty emotional when the Septic Eye is brought up.

 

-King of the Squirrels: It was the King’s squirrels that initially got Marvin interested in him. Over time, they grew to be awkward friends—friends because they liked hanging out together, but awkward because they never knew what to say to the other. Now that they’re Outside, the King has been labeled as Marvin’s older brother for all official documents they’re having Bing forge.

 

* * *

 


	3. Jackieboy Man

**Full Official Title:** Jackieboy Man

 **Preferred Name:** Jackie

 **Human Alias:** Jackie Manning

 

Jackie is a superhero. He tends to act proud, but will become humble and embarrassed when praised. It’s possible he’s self-conscious, because he seems uncomfortable without his mask on. He also has a pretty clear dislike for his full name, and will often correct anyone who uses it or Jackieboy to just calling him Jackie.

 

Once Jackie entered the humans’ plane, his appearance was changed somewhat drastically. He seems more comfortable with himself now, however, and is far more willing to keep his face unmasked.

 

Overall, Jackie’s new body is far more fitting for a superhero. He remained about the same height, but has a great deal more muscle-mass and is just overall more of a ‘stereotypical’ superhero with his body. His eyes became very similar in color to his aura, while his hair is even more grayed than his creator’s.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consists of Marvin the Magnificent, King of the Squirrels, and Bim Trimmer.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Marvin the Magnificent: Jackie’s closest friend. They are as if attached at the hip; one never far behind the other. They seem to share the same discomfort in showing their faces, though appear perfectly at ease if it’s just the two of them and they don’t have their masks on. They seem very touchy-feely, and Marv has a tendency to hang off Jackie’s arm. ~~The others are uncertain whether they’re a couple or queerplatonic friends, and they won’t confirm nor deny either one.~~  It has been confirmed that they have been together for a number of years, and both have promise rings in the color of the other's aura.

 

-Silver Shepherd: Jackie’s former mentor, and a good friend. When Jackie was still a young Ego and didn’t know all his abilities, he was a ‘sidekick’ of sorts for Silver. In turn, Silver helped Jackie discover and use his abilities correctly, and he eventually pulled Jackie up as his partner rather than sidekick, and even took to following Jackie more often than the other way around.

 

-Chase Brody: When Chase was still a new Ego, Jackie was highly protective of him and would keep a very close eye on him. Still to this day, Jackie acts more like a parent toward Chase than fellow Septic. Jackie also adores his kids, and loves spending time around them and flying them around the living room.

 

-Dr. Schneeplestein: Another close friend of Jackie’s. When the Septics had to start living in Egos, Inc., he and Schneep were forced to room together. Whenever the doctor wasn’t working, or Jackie out saving the day, they would often just sit and chat; perfectly comfortable around each other. Schneep is one of the only other people Jackie used to be comfortable taking off his mask around before entering the humans’ plane.

 

-Seán McLoughlin: Jackie’s creator. Much like with Chase, Jackie is extremely protective over his creator. For a long time, whenever Seán entered the Egos’ plane, Jackie would trail behind to make sure none of the others did something to hurt him. He did start easing it up after about two years, but it’s still obvious he’ll watch Seán from the corner of his eye.

 

-Bim Trimmer: For a long while, they actually didn’t know much about each other. However, after Jackie discovered Bim’s cannibalistic cravings, he actually started keeping a closer eye on Bim. When the game show host’s cravings get especially strong, Jackie will lock Bim’s door and sit in his room with him to keep Bim calm and hopefully lull him to sleep. Over time, they even became good friends because of Jackie’s concern for Bim and his health.

 

* * *

 

 


	4. Darkiplier

**Full Official Title:** Darkiplier

 **Preferred Name:** Darkiplier, Dark

 **Human Alias:** Damien Fischbach

 

It’s…unclear, as to _what_ , exactly, Dark is supposed to be. For the most part, however, the others (including himself) have accepted terms like ‘demonic entity/Ego’ or simply ‘demon’ as to what he was meant to be. He holds himself tall and proud, aura snapping as it surrounds him like a cloak.

 

Unfortunately for Dark, once he’d entered the humans’ plane, he…well, ‘lost some height’ was the nice way to put it. He’d lost half a foot _at the least_ , while his body type remained more or less the same. Much to his irritation, Wilford is still more or less his original height, while their other two companions gained quite a few inches.

 

 _Also_ to Dark’s irritation was that when Wilford and the Host made up the identifications for everyone in their group, Will decided to be a cheeky shithead when it came to Dark’s name. To get back at Dark for teleporting him and in turn about making him sick, Wilford gave him the same last name as their _dear_ creator. Dark hasn’t tried to strangle Wilford for it, fortunately. Yet.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consists of Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier, and the Host.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Wilford Warfstache: Dark would _never_ admit it, but Wilford has been his closest friend since pretty much the very beginning. And even if Dark won’t admit it, it’s obvious enough with the fact Will can get away with things a lot easier than the others without Dark getting after him over it.

 

-The Host: Dark seems to put the most trust in Host than anyone else, and will often go to him for advice. Funnily enough, when they were all still young Egos, Host (then the Author) was top dog, and Dark was even afraid of him. Now, however, he treats Host much like an equal; going to him more often than even Wilford or Google Blue.

 

-Mark Fischbach: Dark has never been a fan of his creator. However, after the _‘Who Killed Markiplier?’_ stunt that changed the canon for himself and Wilford, he _really_ grew to hate Mark. For the longest time, he was determined to take over the channel, as well. Now that Mark has ended YouTube, however, Dark seems far more subdued since his primary goal is now impossible to reach.

 

-Google Blue: Another who Dark puts a lot of trust into. He even trusted Blue enough that he put the android in charge of everything technology-related around Egos, Inc. If the Host is unavailable, or he needs more than one opinion, Blue is one of his first choices.

 

-Ed Edgar: Dark has a _very_ strong dislike for Ed, but also a lot of concealed respect. Dark knows that, if Ed was actually interested in doing so, he could be a threat to Dark’s power. Ed is manipulative, persuasive, and unlike Dark, he has a powerful ability that makes it so much easier to trick someone and Dark is envious of this ability. Dark is convinced that if he could get Ed on his side, he would be a great asset, however.

 

-The Jim Twins: If Dark was only allowed to name one Ego who gets on his nerves the most, he’d be torn over which of the Twins it is. They _try_ to get on his bad side, and the worst part is that they aren’t afraid of him whatsoever. There have been time one or both of them will peak their heads in his office, shout “DEMONS!” as loud as possible, then take off laughing. Dark shot Weather Jim once when he’d gotten sick of it. It didn’t do much but keep them away for a few weeks before they were back at it once Jimmy had healed.

 

* * *

 


	5. Google Blue

**Full Official Title:** Google_B / Google Blue

 **Preferred Name:** Blue

 **Human Alias:** Blue Iplier

 

Blue is an android, and also the oldest of the Iplier robots. He’s cold, calculating, and one of the most dangerous Egos. He’s known for being eerily calm one moment, flipping others off without expression or care, then sending someone to the doctors in the next. One of the few things that makes his calm exterior crumble is when harm comes to/is threatened toward the Upgrades, who he is known for being violently protective over.

 

Upon entering the humans’ plane, Blue seemed to age a little bit, and his formerly powerful-looking frame became more lithe; more like a runner with smaller arms and torso, but strong legs.

 

His new appearance seems to fit the nerd/engineer stereotype better than it had before. His human name, like with Red and Green, was suggested by Oliver.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consists of the Upgrades: Red, Green, and Oliver.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-The Upgrades: They were created in the _‘Google Gets an Upgrade’_ video, and are intended to improve upon areas Blue himself is unable to excel in; hence their name. While Blue is still best with computers, gathering information, thinking on his feet, and common sense, the Upgrades are better and faster at building than he ever could have been, and they each possess a personality unique to them. Blue is violently protective of them, and the other Egos tend to refer to them as his brothers.

 

-Darkiplier: Blue had very strong respect for Dark and, if not with the Upgrades, can often be found at his side. He has by choice referred to Dark as “Primary Admin”, meaning Dark’s commands for Blue overrule all else. Now that they’ve left the Egos’ plane, Blue tries to text Dark updates a few times a week so that they can be aware of each others situations.

 

-Bingiplier: Against popular belief, Blue doesn’t _hate_ Bing; the other android is just good at getting on his nerves. And, due to the Upgrade video making changes to Blue, he’s a lot colder toward Bing than he used to be and likely to cast insults his way. Despite it, Blue puts more trust into Bing when his CPU needs repairs than he does in the Upgrades because Bing is both more experienced in that than them, and his ability to deactivate his emotions makes him far less likely to make a mistake due to emotional attachment to Blue that the Upgrades have.

 

-Mark Fischbach: Much like Dark, Blue isn’t a big fan of their creator and has little to no respect for Mark. He also finds it pathetic that _Matthias_ was actually the one to come up with the idea for “GoogleIRL”, telling Blue that Mark couldn’t have come up with the idea on his own, and using that as an excuse not to give Mark any Admin Privileges, because: _“I do believe Matthias created me, rather than_ _you, Markiplier. As such, I am not obligated to provide you my time or efforts.”_

 

-Antisepticeye: If there is one person Blue absolutely _can’t stand_ , then it’s Anti. The two have been forcefully separated on more than one occasion, and the incident when Anti decided to possess the androids, just to see how that ability worked on them, just made the pair all the more bitter with each other. They have sent each other in to the doctors or for repairs more times than anyone cares to keep track of.

 

-The Septics (general): Blue just…really doesn’t like being around the Septics. Sure, the Ipliers can be chaotic, but the Septics are just obnoxiously _loud_ and seem to lack common sense, and it grates Blue’s gears. He has a very similar opinion of the Septics’ creator, even if he is more sensible than his Egos. Dr. Schneeplestein is about the one of them Blue can actually stand being around, but even he gets irritating after a while.

 

-Egos Incorporated: Because the androids are constantly connected to computers, they’re connected to the building by extension. Much like Marvin and Wilford, they are close to the building and seem able to understand what every creak or flickering light means. Blue, especially, seems acute to Incorporated, and in return the building is to him, as well. It will often work to shorten Blue’s route through the halls; especially if he’s trying to get something done as quickly as possible.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucking loved designing that last outfit??? <3
> 
> Blue's pushing up his glasses, but if you didn't notice, look a little closer at his hand. ;P


	6. King of the Squirrels

**Full Official Title:** King of the Squirrels

 **Preferred Name:** King

 **Human Alias:** Ken Iplier

 

The King is, well, a _king_. Always wearing his fur-lined cape and a crown, often high in the trees with his subjects. He’s a proud Ego, yet easily startled and weary of others upon first meeting. He’s skittish and quick to shoot up the nearest climbable object when he senses danger. However, once you gain his trust, he’s as loyal as they come.

 

Upon entering the humans’ plane, his appearance was changed rather drastically. Only the squirrel perched on his shoulder allowed for Signe and Seán to know which Ego he was.

 

Now within the humans’ plane, the King’s most loyal squirrel, the only one to have accompanied him to the new realm, tends to get some looks. It perches comfortably on his shoulder, and chitters at any stranger to get too close to its king. Unfortunately, Signe has made it a rule after the first few times that King is no longer allowed to bring the squirrel on outings.

 

Overall, the King is a squirrely looking ‘man’ with a narrow build and beady eyes; quick hands and a patchy attempt at a beard.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consisted of Jackieboy Man, Marvin the Magnificent, and Bim Trimmer. Due to appearance similarities with Marvin after coming Outside, they have been labeled as siblings.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Horatio (depicted): He’s the King’s ‘most loyal’ subject. The only one King really wouldn’t have to use his Control ability on to get it to listen to him, as it’s not unlike a dog. Horatio is a red squirrel often seen near his king, usually on his shoulder. He tends to get into things, is severely protective of the King, and just an overall very curious, feisty little guy. King named him after the sole survivor of his favorite Shakespeare play: _Hamlet_. King is extremely protective of Horatio, and treats him as a very dear friend.

 

-Mark Fischbach: The King has always held interest in his creator. Mark awes him, really. He seems to be one of the only Egos who really stops and thinks: _One man_ created so many unique Figments. He finds it an incredible thing, even if he tends to scale a tree or ceiling rafters whenever Mark visits so that he can just watch from afar instead of speak to his creator. The King was actually the first Iplier to lay eyes on Mark, and did so by exiting the Egos’ plane for but a moment through a simple mistake. He’d panicked and fled back through the door, and Mark followed out of sheer curiosity upon catching sight of the oddly-dressed ‘man’—thus, forever getting him tied up with the Egos.

 

-Darkiplier: Dark _terrifies_ the King. Simple as that. As soon as he hears that tell-tale ringing cuing Dark’s approach, the King fluffs up and will attempt bolting from the room before the other can enter. When he, Dark, and Wilford were still the only Egos, King helped them stay alive for a time, but was quickly brushed to the wayside as other Ipliers were created. The others are of strong belief that King is not only afraid of Dark, but bitter toward him, as well.

 

-Dr. Schneeplestein: The King likes Schneep, even if he throws things when in a sour mood. Sometimes Schneep would go and sit under whatever tree the King was perched in, and they’d talk for a while. Horatio would always scurry down the tree to sit in Schneep’s lap if the doctor seemed stressed, and petting the squirrel and conversing with King often seemed to relax him. The fact Horatio likes Schneep just makes King trust him more; he claims the little guy is a very good judge of character.

 

-Chase Brody: He pities Chase. The King has heard what happened when the Ego was first created; how he lost his wife, almost lost the kids, tried to shoot himself. He can’t help the pitying looks he casts Chase’s way, even if the father is in very good condition now. Chase’s kids on the other hand, are a different story. The King _adores_ them. He will allow Horatio to play with Sophie, and help Kyler climb trees without hurting himself. They’re nice for the energetic squirrel king to have for visitors, since they can exhaust even him.

 

-Marvin the Magnificent: It was the King’s squirrels that initially got Marvin interested in him. Over time, they grew to be awkward friends—friends because they liked hanging out together, but awkward because they never knew what to say to the other. Now that they’re Outside, the King has been labeled as Marvin’s older brother for all official documents they’re having Bing forge.

* * *

 


	7. The Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one done for a while; just forgot about it. ^^;

**Full Official Title:** The Host

 **Preferred Name:** Host

 **Human Alias:** Arthur Iplier

 

The Host is physically one of the more human-like Egos. Formerly the Author, Mark changed him into the Host when the Author had attempted to take his bat to the man. Where the Author was the control freak of a top dog of the Ipliers, the Host is far more reserved and content to act at Dark’s side rather than take charge in a situation.

 

Upon entering the humans’ plane, the Host gained quite a bit of height and is now second-tallest of the Egos, beat only by Marvin. His skin tone went deathly pale, and eye sockets causing more pain than usual: Dr. Iplier is beginning to worry.

 

His build remained more or less the same, and voice a lower octave than it was originally; similar to Dark’s own now. The cold of Breckenridge is also really starting to get to him, as it bites at his face painfully.

 

The group he left the Egos’ plane with consisted of Darkiplier, Dr. Iplier, and Wilford Warfstache.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Darkiplier: Host’s greatest trust is split rather evenly between two Egos. Dark is one of them. Dark treats Host as an equal, often going to him for opinions more often than even Wilford or Google Blue. He trusts Dark so much that the others have even heard Host _joke_ with him once or twice, and the two could be considered friends. That is, if anyone had the guts to point it out.

 

-Dr. Iplier: The other of the two Host trusts the most. The doctor is the _only_ Ego who has seen the Host’s unbandaged face, and the only one Host will let anywhere near him with a needle. The two can often be seen conversing. They can get snippy with each other quickly, however, so most of the others aren’t very well-aware of their friendship.

 

-Mark Fischbach: Though as the Author he didn’t like Mark— _at all—_ the Host is rather indifferent, perhaps slightly bitter, toward the man. When he was first discontinued, as well as first changed into the Host, he was extremely upset with Mark. The feelings faded over the years and now it wouldn’t be uncalled for to see the two conversing calmly.

 

-Ed Edgar: The Host is well aware of how intelligent Ed really is. The fact the cowboy tries so hard to hide it behind a fake smile and tip of the hat just irritates the blind Ego. Ed is about as fake as they come, and Host doesn’t need eyes to see that and hold no trust nor respect for the cowboy.

 

-Wilford Warfstache: The two have a… _confusing,_ relationship. They are neither friends, nor enemies, but around each other too often to simply be acquaintances. One moment, Host may be smirking lightly as Will’s antics frustrate Dark or even doing something small to bug Will himself, while the next they could very well (literally) be at each others’ throats. Wilford is near always the one to start it, but is the only one of the Ipliers who Host (Author not counted here) has ever had a physical altercation with.

 

* * *

 

 


	8. Ed Edgar

**Full Official Title:** Ed Edgar

 **Preferred Name:** Ed

 **Human Alias:** Ed Edgar

 

For notable information regarding abilities and personality, please see Ed’s chapter in _[Ego Abilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077288/chapters/30578055)._

 

For his aura, please see _[Auras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490487)_  and find it under his name.

 

Ed left the Figmental Plane on his own, though has met up with Jacques Septique a few times, and seems to have found himself with other Ego(s) unknown to the others. Ed’s last known location was an alleyway with a notably angry teleporter who proceeded to take him away.

 

* * *

 

Notable relationships in _The Outside_ include:

 

-Jacques Septique: He’s shown interest in the artist for years, and has been about the only Ego to go out of his way to try and befriend the other because of Jacques’s ability to draw things into existence (easy money) and his intelligence. Though Jacques knows it’s just an act to have the artist’s support, he in a way feels he has no one else to turn to and accepts whatever Ed asks him to do. Their relationship is unhealthy, with Ed manipulative and controlling. Now that Jacques has started gaining the courage to stand up for himself, Ed has turned to violence and threats to get his way, and Jacques has grown to fear the cowboy rather than see him as a “friend.”

 

-The Ipliers: Ed prefers to distance himself from the other Ipliers; especially those like Dark and the Host who can see straight through whatever mask he has on.

 

 

[Go here for the Tumblr post of Ed's image](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/177289655507/eds-appearance-for-my-fic-the-outside-which)

 

[Go here for the DeviantArt post of Ed's image](https://www.deviantart.com/blitzqueen/art/The-Outside-Ed-Edgar-760643676)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to difficulties, I will from now on providing links to the Egos' images; links will lead to my Tumblr and DeviantArt posts of the pics. Note that I have my DA posts blocked from non-members to try and deter thieves, so you may only be able to access the Tumblr version unless you have a DA Account.


	9. Wilford Warfstache

**Full Official Title:** Wilford Warfstache

**Preferred Name:** Wilford, Will, Warfie

**Human Alias:** Wilford Williamson

 

Wilford is a magician in everything but name. His magic is extremely powerful, and he can compete with even Marvin over who has stronger magic. Wilford seems almost too confident in himself—from the way he stands with head held high, to how willing he is to openly tease even the most dangerous of the Egos.

 

Upon entering the humans’ plane, Wilford’s appearance changed drastically. Once sharing a body type with Mark, he’s now built like a brick wall.

 

Wilford’s once naturally-pink mustache turned bushy and plain, inciting non-too-subtle stares from his companions. Who would have thought pink would seem the more natural color?

 

The group he left the Figmental Plane with consists of Darkiplier, Dr. Iplier, and the Host.

 

* * *

 

 

Notable (known) relationships in _The Outside:_

 

-Egos Incorporated (depicted): Inc is probably Wilford’s closest friend, and has been practically since its creation. It clearly seemed to favor Wilford over the other Ipliers, going to great lengths to give him secret rooms throughout its halls and getting him out of danger when another Iplier was out to get him. Wilford could (and does) talk to Incorporated for hours on end, and is one of the few Egos who can perfectly understand it. When Inc began fading when the Egos had all fled for the humans’ plane, Wilford even went so far as to risk himself fading to go back to it and transfer its conscious into the parka he’d purchased to combat Colorado’s winter months. Now, Inc doesn’t leave his sight.

 

-Darkiplier: Dark would never admit it, but Wilford has been his closest friend since pretty much the very beginning. And even if Dark won’t admit it, it’s obvious enough with the fact Will can get away with things a lot easier than the others without Dark getting after him over it.

 

-The Host: The two have a…confusing, relationship. They are neither friends, nor enemies, but around each other too often to simply be acquaintances. One moment, Host may be smirking lightly as Will’s antics frustrate Dark or even doing something small to bug Will himself, while the next they could very well (literally) be at each others’ throats. Wilford is near always the one to start it, but is the only one of the Ipliers who Host (Author not counted here) has ever had a physical altercation with.

 

-Marvin the Magnificent: Funnily enough, Marvin is actually a pretty good friend of Wilford’s. They love competing for who has the better magic tricks, and like it even better if they have a crowd! When not doing magic, they could just sit and chat for hours about possible pranks they could pull on the more ‘pissy’ Egos, or what to cook up for dinner since they both have an awful sweet-tooth.

 

[Go here for the Tumblr post of Wilford's image](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/177790210757/wilfords-appearance-for-my-fic-the-outside)

 

[Go here for the DeviantArt post of Wilford's image](https://sta.sh/01x7lfgnlif2)


	10. Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein

**Full Official Title:** Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein

 **Preferred Name:** Schneep(s), Henrik

 **Human Alias:** Henrik Dietrich

 

For notable information regarding abilities and personality, please see Schneep’s chapter in _[Ego Abilities](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077288/chapters/30544344)_.

For his aura, please see _[Auras](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490487)_  and find it under his name.

 

Schneep was created to be a doctor, and is physically one of the more-human Egos. He tends to have severe issues with self-confidence when something doesn’t go as planned or he feels left behind, and often needs a morale boost from the other Septics, Dr. Iplier, or his creator. Despite that, he’s highly skilled in his profession and will work tirelessly to save a patient. He’s a bleeding heart, and would do to himself irreparable damage just to keep someone he cares about from hurting.

 

Upon entering the humans’ plane, he gained a lot of height and weight. He’s now a broad man with big hands and a thick skull; a literal tank if he were to use his size to his advantage.

 

Schneep left the Figmental Plane on his own, but has since found his way to working as Devilplier’s doctor.

 

**[>>>Go here for Schneep's appearance in the AU<<<](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/181821995402/changing-ref-formatting-for-outside-characters) **


End file.
